


The Queen's Army (Trevorx Reader GTA AU)

by VairiaDracule



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, GTA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VairiaDracule/pseuds/VairiaDracule
Summary: In Los Santos there are three main Crews, The Queen's Army, The Fake AH and The Rimmy Crew. You're the Queen running Los Santos like any queen would, but with the other two crews, your life will turn upside down.This story is inspired by waxbirds story Revelations.





	1. How could I have not known?

The sounds of bombs and gunshots could be heard as you zip in and out of traffic. "Shit!!! TJ where the fuck are they?" You yell into the head piece. "I don't know, Clay should be on it! They can't be too far away." Tj, your right hand man trying to track down your rival crew. "They can't get away! THE QUEEN ISN'T FUCKING HAPPY TJ!" You speed off zooming in and out of traffic weaving the streets loaded with cars, and then you reach the office and see a all too familiar green and black helicopter landing on the roof.

 

"MOTHER FUCKERS!" You hop off your bike and walk into the Maze Bank, you walk to the elevator and press for the roof. You get to the roof before any of them get out of the chopper. "Hey fuckers! do you mind moving your piece of shit? I got somebody coming with my helicopter and i need you to move." You weren't nice to them. "Oh it's the queen! everyone bow down!" The loud one with glasses said. "Oh if it isn't Michael the arrogant cunt." Michael's face stiffened. "Damn you're in a bad mood." You give him the bird. "HELL YEAH I AM RIMMY'S GOT MY BOY, AND WE ARE REALLY TIME SENSITIVE, SO COULD YOU PLEASE FUCKING MOVE YOUR PIECE OF SHIT NOW." With that being said Tj and Clay come off the elevator and Jack is nice enough to move their helicopter.

 

Your chopper lands and you get in the passenger seat and Tj Flies while Clay uses the rocket launcher. "Damn m'lady it must be serious." You roll your hidden eyes at the comment coming from your Ex Ray. With a tap to Tj's arm you're off. You fly to Rimmy Tim's hide out in the countryside. Tj lands and you get out taking off your helmet and put on your face mask to match Tj and Clay. You walk up to the door and it opens for you. "OH LOOK WHO IT IS!" said the man standing in front of your boy, Aruffin. "Oh look it's a pathetic excuse for a Gangster. Give him back now, he's my boy." You said throwing your voice a bit. The man in purple and orange laughs. "No, see he's my boy now. If you want him you have to pay up." You scoff. "How much?" The guy laughs and looks around to his guys. "No, not money." You glare at him. "Look Rimmy, you can have anything, except my identity." You said stepping forward. "Why? Scared we'll go after your family?" You laugh. "You? Go after my Boyfriend? that's cute." Rimmy smiles. "You have a boyfriend then." You smile under your mask. "You'd have to figure out who I am to know who he is."

 

You turn around and walk towards Tj and Clayton. "You know what to do." With that you felt a stinging in your arm. "Good job Treyco!" You grab your arm and turn around. "What did you say?" Rimmy looks confused. "Treyco?" You walk up to the tall masked man. "Did he call you Treyco?" The masked man nods. You reach for his mask and pull it off and gasp. "We need to go..." You quickly turn around and head straight for the doors. "What about your boy?" You turn around with tears welling up in your eyes. "Tj .... i don't think we're getting him back..." Tj nods and pulls out his handgun and shoots Aruffin in the forehead. "Bye Rimmy, perhaps you'll see me again." With that you left and headed back to your office.

 

"What's wrong (Y/N)?" You walk over to the Rum in the bedroom portion of the Office and pour a rather large shot. You turn to your best friend and drink the whole glass. "It's Trevor..." You throw the glass at the wall by the bathroom. "Wait... You're trevor?" You nod and head out the doors. "I need to clear my head." You walk back in and go to the bathroom and wash your face of your face paint. "Do want me to come along?" You shake your head. "No, i need to be alone." You put on a different mask and head out of your office. You walk into the elevator and Ryan the Mad king is in there. "Oh, hello..." You Stood on the other side and kept quiet. "So did you get your guy back?" You shake your head. You hated not talking to Ryan, you missed him but you couldn't let him know who you were. You weren't going to break his heart, You followed him into a life of crime.  
You walk over to your bike and get on, you zoom off and go to your apartment. You park your bike and take off your mask and change your clothes and go up stairs to your apartment. You open the door and see Trevor sitting on the couch. You walk past him and go to the bedroom and pull out your suitcase and start packing. "Hey?" You jump and fight the tears. "wait... are you leaving?" Trevor stood there with a confused yet worried look. "....Treyco...." Is all you said and it he looked confused. "What is it baby?" Trevor walked toward you but you put up your hands to stop him revealing the cut he gave you. "hey.. how did you get that cut?" You failed and let the tears fall. "... you..." He then stepped back and let you leave. You finished putting your clothes into the suitcase and you leave.

 

You go to the garage and he follows. "You're... The Queen?" You stop at your Nero and open the passenger seat. You put your suitcase in and turn to him. "Yeah... And you're With Rimmy tim... Trevor... You.... I can't do this anymore..." With that you got in and drove off. Hoping he wouldn't follow you, which he didn't.


	2. The Return

You went to your happy spot, and you called the one person you wanted to talk to. You waited by the beach and turned to look when you heard the bike zooming down the widing road from the lighthouse. You stand up as the bike pulls up next to your car. "Hey... Whats up?" The muffled voice asked. "Trevor... is apart of Rimmy's crew.." The guy takes off his helmet. "Are you fucking serious?" You looked down and started to cry. "Ray... I don't know what to do..." Ray steps towards you and hugs you. "I'm sorry..." You hug him back and cry as he holds you. "He knows about me too..." You pull away from Ray. "Ryan thinks you're his sister.." you laugh.. "Well.. I mean, it's true but he can't find out... it would break him.." Ray shakes his head. "You should just come out.. and show your identity." You laugh loudly. "Are you fucking stupid? Do you know what they'd do to you if they found out?" Ray shrugs. "They can't kill me i'm the best sniper out there." Ray smiles. 

You stood there and looked at your phone. TEXT MESSAGE: Treyco <3 

Treyco<3: so... you're the queen.... 

You: Yeah... and you're the bastard that would have killed me...I know you have better aim, i mean after Natalie... 

Treyco<3: So what now?

You: You forget about us and stay out of my way.

You look up at Ray and throw your phone on the ground and shoot it. "I think... it's time I come out from the shadows... Miss Haywood is back and angry." You walk to the car and turn on the radio blasting the music. Ray hops on his bike and follows you. You head to the Maze Bank and drift into the garage. You walk up to the Fake AH crew door and walk in, wearing your Queen outfit. 

"Boys..." You stand there with Ray behind you. "WHAT THE HELL RAY?" Geoff yells. Ray looks at his crew. "I feel I should let you in on a little secret." You look over at Ray. "THAT RAY HAD BEEN A SPY?" You laugh. "Oh please if anyone would be my spy it would be Ryan." You smile under the face mask. "The queen is back in full force... I'm not hiding behind my Knights, the twist is, you boys are safe. I'm after Rimmy and His boys... " Geoff looks at his crew. "Okay. so why are we safe?" You turn around and walk out.   
"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU MEAN BY RYAN IS THE SPY." You stop and turn around looking at Geoff who followed you. "In due time, everything will... Unravel." With that you walked away. You get on the elevator and grabbing your Bati from the garage and zoom off to the Ammunation and load up on sticky bombs and all sorts of explosives. You then go to the salon and get your face painted and then headed to your hide out and pulled out your combat boots a pair of black work pants and a black crop tank top.   
You go to Rimmy's hide out and put a stick on all of their vehicles and supplies. Letting them light up the night. You open the door to see they left Aruffin's body and you walked over to the cold lifeless body and smacked him. "YOU ASSHOLE!" You let the tears fall. You then placed bombs around the building after taking their useful stash and poured gasoline everywhere. Once outside you shot one of the bombed you placed in front of the door and zoomed off. 

"It appears the Queen of Los Santos has become angry with The Rimmy Crew." You smiled at the news report, you always left your mark. You look up at the screen in the Office. "So.. whats the plan now?" Ray said. "oh.. just wait... everything will unfold. Waiting for him."


	3. The Ex, the Lover and the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you make up with Trevor?   
> Are you back with Ray?   
> Do ryan hate you?  
> Do you hate my story? no really do you?

"So why should we work with you?" The gruff voice from Geoff echoed in the room. Ray looks at you and nods. You step forward with Clayton And TJ standing back. You enter the center of the room with all eyes on you. "Because Geoff.." You hesitated and looked at Ryan out of the corner of your eye. "I am a powerful force, not one your Crew should take lightly. I can either be a foe or a friend." You take off your helmet and reveal your naked face, no makeup or face paint. You look over at Ryan with tears in your eyes, and watch as he runs toward you with tears falling down his face. "I knew it was you!" Ryan sobbed in your shoulder. Geoff raised his eyebrow. "What's going on?" Michael asked giving a confused look. 

"Everyone this is Ella Haywood, AKA The Queen. The best Los Santos has to offer when it comes to crew attacks and the best assistant manager that Suburban Clothes has to offer." Ray said standing up straight. Ryan turns around and looks at Geoff. "We have to help her..." He stated. Geoff sighs and sits back. "So why are you so dead set on ending the Rimmy Crew?" Geoff asked. "They can't be trusted... they are a bunch of liars and... " You stopped and looked down. "Either you're in or youre in my way... and you can ask your buddies over at Funhaus how that went for them..." You look back up at Geoff as if demanding an answer. "Your crew killed Funhaus?" Geoff asked kind of impressed. "Crew? Oh no my dear, I KILLED FUN HAUS... By myself." Ray nodded. the rest of the Fake Ah Crew's jaw dropped. "That was right before I met Tj." You turned around. "So you're in?" Geoff clears his throat. "Yeah.. We're in." You smile and put your helmet back on before heading out the doors. 

You walk out of the Building to see Trevor. " Ellie..." You walked passed him. "Please just talk to me!" Ray walks up to him. "She doesn't want to talk to you... Just leave her alone.." Trevor glares at Ray. "SO WHAT YOU WENT BACK TO HIM? OR DID YOU NEVER STOP SLEEPING WITH HIM?" Trevor yells after you. You turn around and slap him. "He is my FRIEND. Nothing more... I loved you..." You turn back around. "loved..?" Trevor asks shyly. "She still does, or she would have killed you right here.." Ray says pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Trevor just watches as your crew gets into their cars and follows you out. 

You speed through traffic to lose them, they could keep up but they got that you want to be alone. You slow down and get on the high way towards Blaine county and go to your house up that way. After an hour you notice a bike following you. You pull in to a gas station and they pull in next to you. "Why are you following me?" They take off the helmet. "Because I need to know why you attacked us." You roll your eyes. "Because I'm pissed! You were apart of my rival crew, the ONE crew who keeps fucking me over, time and time again..." You started to cry. "Babe, I didn't know it was you! You would have been safe, he wouldn't have touched you!" You roll your eyes. "Do you know what happened when the Fake Ah found out Ray and I were dating... They came after me... they failed to find any real information on me, and they threatened to kill Ray if we didn't break up... Rimmy has no remorse for his crew... none.. you would have died Trevor!" You cried. Trevor pulls you tight against his chest. "He won't get me.." You push him back gently. "You don't know that." You get into your car and wait for him to get back on his bike and drive to your house and let him park in the garage. 

You walk into the house and sit down on the couch. "Rimmy is more focused on getting that base back up and running again, he's pissed and once he has his shit back, he will come for you." Trevor holds your hand. "I've teamed up with AH. I have my brother on my team now." Trevor's eyes go wide. "So we are really fucked..." You look at Trevor. "Why does he want my identity?" Trevor looks up and stares at the ceiling. "I think, because he feels like he would have leverage. But since your only living relatives are Ryan, he's got nothing on you..." He looks back at you. 

You smirk. "That gives me an Idea... might ruin some things for me... but I can live without my part time job." Trevor looks at you worried. "I think you should leave though..." There's a headlight in the driveway. "Oh... so you two have been hanging out again..?" Trevor aska with jealousy saturating his voice. "It's not like that... I said goodbye to that a long time ago.. and you know that." Trevor puts on his helmet and walks to the door to the garage. "What's going to happen to us?" You sigh. "I don't know trevor, but right now you need to leave." The sound of a helicopter can be heard in the distance. "It's not just him, i'm afraid they catch you, and they might kill you." Trevor walks through the door and waits. You open the front door and let Ray and Ryan in. "I have a plan."

The rest of the Fake AH Crew comes in along with Clay and TJ. "It's going to be a gamble on my life, but if it means getting Rimmy Tim, then i'll be happy." Ryan and Ray perk up to reject your plan. "SO?" Michael says. "Once his bases are back up and running he's going to be after me. But he doesn't know who i am, So finding me will be difficult." Everyone nods acknowledging what you've said. "So Have have a planned attack from my crew to your crew, making it seem to Rimmy, that we are enemies." Trevor walks in. "He knows about ray though so he'd go right for him, to try and get to you." Everyone looks at Trevor. "How does he... the only way he'd know is if you said something... how do we know you wont out her to him." Ray said glaring at Trevor. "Because if i were to do that I would have done it... Believe it or not Ray I do love her." "Love her enough to almost kill her every time you met her..." Trevor slams his hands on the dining table we were sitting at. "Had I known it was her, i wouldn't have hurt her..." You smirk. "We have you team up with them, letting me know their plans." Everyone stares at trevor. "He has to be a prisoner... if i'm going to work with him." everyone looks at you. "When the time is right..." There's a long pause.

" I reveal my Identity."


End file.
